Goliath
The Goliath is an enemy in Borderlands 2. Strategy The Goliath starts out with a big metal helmet that gives him tunnel vision and helps control his rage. Goliaths will typically use dual-wielded assault rifles. The helmet can be shot off, at which point the Goliath will go into "full rage," dropping the guns and putting up his fists. While in "full rage," the Goliath will attack anything and everything in his range, friend and foe alike. Bizarrely, Goliaths that lose their helmets also lose much of the dopiness in their voice and begin to speak with more complex, complete sentences. Goliaths' exposed heads are malformed and seem to blend into the top of their torsos. When one flies into rage, his skull bursts up and out of his distended mouth as his spine reforms into a stalk above his body. The high critical hit damage accrued from shooting the skull is offset by the difficulty of hitting the small, waving target. Upon killing enemies, the Goliath may gain levels, becoming even more dangerous. A beneficial aspect of this is that the dropped loot will be better, and the experience points from the enemies he killed are tripled and added to his own. At the GODliath level, drops are greatly increased. Midgets will also jump on a Goliath's back and shoot player characters from there. During Playthrough 2, sometimes Goliaths will dual wield rocket launchers. This configuration can be devastating, making a strong case for shooting off the helmet quickly so that he regresses to his more atavistic state. If a Goliath is allowed to level to a GOD-liath and killed, an item of blue or purple quality has a high chance to drop, with a very high chance of additional greens, blues, and Eridium dropping, as well. Types *Goliath *Caustic Goliath *Loot Goon Goliath (has a chest on his back and is more aggressive.) *Midget Goliath *Loot Midget Goliath *Badass Goliath (machine guns as base weapons) *One Armed Bandit (Slot Machine on his back) *Heavy Goliath (Seen in the Circle of Slaughter) *Goliath Digger (Found in the Eridium mine and in the Tundra Express) *Juggernaut (TVHM, does not have a helmet and acts like a Goliath in normal mode) *Blaster (TVHM, wields two rocket launchers.) Goliaths start out as normal and can level up four times from their starting level. Once the helmet comes off they become a "Raging Goliath" (or similar variance depending on the initial type). With one kill they become a "Badass"; two more kills, a "Super Badass"; another three kills, an "Ultimate badass". After a few kills it evolves to a "Hulking Mass of Destruction" After four more kills the name changes to the top tier variant, the "GOD-liath", and killing this will unlock the Goliath, Meet David achievement. Much like players, Goliaths that level up have their health completely restored. This video shows you how and where to get a "GOD-liath" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etGdimwDFV4&feature=plcp Boss Smashhead Quotes Normal *"HOW ARE YOU?" *"Time to make face gravy!" *"Time for kill!" *"Time for squishing!" *"New present?" *"Welcome to pain!" *"Welcome to die!" (A reference to the infamous line in the X-Men arcade game) Going into a rage *"You can't stop me! Nothing can stop me!" *"Gotta kill... GOTTA KILL... GOTTA KILL!" *"Big mistake! BIG GOD DAMN MISTAKE!" *"Gonna... FLOSS WITH YOUR SPINE!" *"Angry! I'M SO GOD DAMN ANGRY!" *"Hate... HATE!.. HATE!!!" *"PLAYTIME... IS... OVER!" *"Not a good idea... NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Raging *"Get ready to feel my fingers in your eyeballs!" *"You're going to be screaming!" *"Try breathing through crushed lungs!" *"I'll crack your skull open with my thumbs!" *"Get on your god damn knees!" *"Ever been strangled with your own intestines?" *"You better GOD DAMN scream for me!" *"I'm gonna gouge your eyes out!" *"Die for me, bitch!" *"Sweet mother of GOD!" *"Murdering you is gonna feel so RIGHT!" *"Mother FUUUUUUAAAAHHHH!" Hit with a Critical *"That tickled a little!" *"I'll kill you slower for that, bitch." *"Hahaha - Didn't even feel it!" *"That helmet is NOT going back on!" Spotting Players Activating Action Skills *(Gunzerking): "You're gonna need a lot more than two guns!" *(Phaselocked): "I believe I can fly!" (Reference to the song of the same name) *(Sentry deployed): "Im gonna shove that turret up your...!" When Zer0's Decoy fades *"A Decoy!? Pathetic!" *"You're just delaying the inevitable!" *"You BETTER hide from me!" *"Avoid me all you want, bitch!" *"I SEE you, asshole!" Spotting a grenade - Normal *"Boom-boom!" *"Boom!?" Ally killed - Normal *"Where... friend?" *"Why shoot friend?" Dying - Normal *"Goodnight... sweet prince..." (A line from Hamlet and the Internet meme) *"Now ladies say I hottie." (When killed by DOT fire damage) Dying - Raged *"How... dare... you!" *"I was so... close..." *"I... feel... everything..." *"I'm unstop... able..." Gallery File:Lootgoongoliath.png|Loot Goon Goliath 693314546.jpg|Goliath's concept art. Trivia *There's an Easter Egg when Goliaths says "Welcome to die!", a reference to the infamous line spoken by Magneto in the 1992 X-Men arcade game. *In an ECHO recording, Marcus talks to a Goliath about giving a stash of guns to his brother. Due to his short memory, the Goliath repeatedly asks Marcus to tell him again or he will " take his helmet off". References *Goliath AI description *Midgets can mount Goliaths Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bandits